


Going Crazy

by Nagitier



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Madness, Psychopath Daehyun, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: Himchan, der Verlobte von Yongguk wird entführt. Die Spur des Entführers führt zu einem alten Bootshaus. Wird Yongguk seinen Geliebten aus den Fängen des Unbekannten retten können? Und was genau hat Jongup mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?





	

*+*+*  
Heute  
*+*+*

/Wenn du deinen Geliebten lebend wiedersehen willst, komm zu dieser Adresse…/  
Es war keine Stunde her, seit Yongguk diese Notiz bei ihnen Zuhause entdeckt hatte. Die Adresse, die auf der Rückseite des kleinen blauen Zettels gestanden hatte, war nicht weit von ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung weg gewesen.

Und nun saß er hier, zitternd in seinem Auto und sah unbehaglich durch die Fenster hinaus auf ein großes leerstehendes Haus. Absperrbänder und Zäune sorgten dafür, dass Kinder das einsturzgefährdete Gebäude nicht betreten konnten, um dort zu spielen. Doch einer der Zäune war ein wenig verschoben, so dass man sich seitlich hindurch zwängen konnte.

Yongguks Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Wer auch immer diese Notiz geschrieben hatte, hatte ihm das wichtigste genommen, das es für ihn gab: Himchan.

*+*+*  
Einige Monate zuvor  
*+*+*

Es war ein heißer Sommertag. Er und Himchan mussten beide das Wochenende nicht arbeiten und hatten es sich gegönnt die freie Zeit am See zu verbringen. Zugegeben, es war keine Weltreise, denn der nächste See war nur zwei Autostunden entfernt, aber es war gut mal aus den eigenen vier Wänden heraus zu kommen.

Himchan wollte angeln gehen und Yongguk mal wieder ein wenig raus und ein paar andere Discotheken abchecken als die, die sie daheim hatten. Er und Himchan hatten sich in eben einer dieser Discotheken getroffen, ineinander verliebt und standen nun kurz davor zu heiraten. Wenn auch nicht kirchlich anerkannt, so zumindest symbolisch.

Sie waren beide von der Sorte Mann, die gern flirtete, sich ein wenig Appetit holte aber dennoch wusste, dass -wie man so schön sagte-, 'Zuhause' gegessen wurde. Weswegen es keinen Grund zur Eifersucht gab.

Beide hatten zuvor mit Frauen erlebt, wie sehr krankhafte Eifersucht, einer Beziehung schaden konnte und hatten deswegen beschlossen alles ein wenig freier zu halten. Küssen und ein wenig fummeln während des Flirtens war also durchaus legitim, Sex mit jemand anderem als dem Partner allerdings Tabu, es sei denn, sie beide flirteten mit ein und dem selben 'Opfer'.

Yongguk lag also ausgestreckt mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen in einem kleinen Boot, dass sie sich gemietet hatten und lies sich die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen, während Himchan seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem angeln widmete.  
Er gähnte und sah in das schöne Gesicht seines Geliebten, das völlig konzentriert auf die Wasseroberfläche starrte und darauf wartete das ein Fisch anbiss.

Irgendwie war angeln wirklich nichts für ihn, er fand es sterbenslangweilig nur dazusitzen und zu warten. Nicht einmal wirklich unterhalten konnte man sich, da jedes lautere Geräusch dafür sorgte das die Fische fern blieben und Yongguk hatte zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade das leiseste Organ.

Er sah auf seine Uhr. Noch eine Stunde bis sie das Boot zurückgeben mussten.

Im Eimer neben ihm zappelten zwei mittelgroße und sechs oder sieben kleinere Fische. Das reichte um ihn satt zu kriegen aber was aß dann Himchan?

Er grinste dümmlich und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Das Boot wackelte gefährlich und Himchan schaute ihn ärgerlich an. Vorsichtig beugte Yongguk sich vor um einen fast schon schüchternen Kuss auf den Lippen des anderen zu platzieren, dessen durchdringender ärgerlicher Blick wurde sofort weicher. Himchan konnte ihm nun mal nicht lange böse sein.

„Meinst du es beißt noch was an? Sonst wirst du heute Abend hungrig auf die Piste gehen müssen, die Fische da“, er deutete auf den Eimer „reichen ja gerade mal für mich.“  
Himchan verdrehte die Augen bei dieser Aussage. „Wer sagt das ich dir auch nur einen davon abgebe? Ich mach hier schließlich die ganze Arbeit.“

Yongguk zog eine Schnute und kroch näher an den anderen heran, peinlich darauf bedacht auf die Gewichtsverteilung in dem Boot zu achten. Er hatte wenig Lust in dem verdreckten See schwimmen zu gehen.  
Er setzte sich hinter Himchan und begann damit sanft dessen Hals, die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Hals und Ohr und das Ohrläppchen zu küssen und daran zu knabbern.

„Willst du mich tatsächlich hungern lassen?“, flüsterte er traurig und Himchan biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Die Konzentration die er zuvor noch für die ausgeworfene Angelrute vor ihm gehabt hatte, war dank Yongguk nun Geschichte. Ein wimmern stahl sich zwischen Himchans leicht geöffneten Lippen hindurch als Yongguks Hand langsam unter den Saum seines T-shirts kroch und über den muskulösen Bauch strich.

„Wie es wohl wäre hier, mitten auf dem See~“, säuselte er und ein Schauder durchlief Himchans Körper.  
„Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Bang Yongguk“ war sein Statement, doch Yongguk sah an dem rot das in Himchans Wangen kroch, dass der andere die Idee gar nicht so schlecht fand. Als Yongguks Hand jedoch den Weg in seine Hose antreten wollte, griff Himchan beherzt nach dieser um ihn davon abzuhalten weiterzumachen.

„Was wenn uns einer sieht, warte damit bis heute Abend.“ Damit war das Thema für Himchan vom Tisch.  
Yongguk zog eine Schute. Er wusste das er nicht gegen Himchan ankam, wenn dieser sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wenn er 'Nein' sagte, hieß das nicht 'Vielleicht' sondern, 'Das ist mein letztes Wort'. Er seufzte schwer.

„Wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind, will ich ein Wasserbett!“, grummelte Yongguk und Himchan lachte sein übliches dreckiges Lachen.

*+*+*  
Heute  
*+*+*

Yongguk griff in seine Jackentasche und beförderte sein Handy ans Tageslicht. Mit zitternden Fingern erschienen auf dem Display die Nummern, die auf der kleinen blauen Notiz gestanden hatten. Es war Himchans Handynummer gewesen, das hatte er gleich gewusst.  
Aber der Entführer wäre schön blöd, wenn er seine Geisel dort gefangen halten würde, wo man sein Handy würde orten können. Yongguk schluckte seine Angst hinunter und drückte die Taste, um zu wählen.

Es tutete, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Dann wurde abgehoben.

Die Stimme am anderen Ende klang verzerrt, war jedoch wie er es sich schon bei der Schrift auf dem Notizzettel gedacht hatte männlich.  
„Hallo Yongguk, ich wusste du würdest kommen um ihn zu retten.“ begrüßte ihn die verzerrte Stimme und Yongguk musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht auf der Stelle los zuschreien.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von mir?“, fragte er so gefasst wie möglich. Ein kaltes Lachen drang an sein Ohr.  
„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug herausfinden. Steig aus dem Wagen und leg dich in den Kofferraum. Den Schlüssel lässt du natürlich stecken. Wir machen eine kleine Autofahrt. Ich bringe dich zu Himchan. Du hast fünf Minuten.“  
Dann wurde aufgelegt.

Yongguk sah entsetzt auf das tutende Handy in seiner Hand. Er steckte den Schlüssel zurück ins Zündschloss und stieg aus dem Wagen. Er sah sich um, weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, ging um sein Auto herum und öffnete, sich weiter umsehend den Kofferraum.  
Er wusste das er beobachtet wurde und ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper. Umständlich kletterte er in den Kofferraum und schloss diesen von innen. Absolute Dunkelheit umfing ihn und sein Herz begann zu rasen.

*+*+*  
Einige Monate zuvor  
*+*+*

Am Abend ging es dann wie geplant auf die Piste. Für gewöhnlich gingen sie in gemischte Discotheken, da sie zwischendurch auch gern Frauen zu sich einluden, doch heute hatten sie beide mehr Lust auf einen Mann. Oder vielmehr Himchan hatte Lust auf einen.  
Ihre Beziehung war nämlich etwas schwierig, da Yongguk sich weigerte beim Sex passiv zu sein, musste gelegentlich ein dritter Bettgefährte her, damit Himchan auch auf seine Kosten kam.

Sie hatten sich wie immer herausgeputzt, Himchan trug eine sehr enge schwarze Hose, die sein Lustzentrum sehr gut in Szene setzte, darauf ein kurzärmeliges weißes Hemd, dass jedoch weit geöffnet war und eine schöne silberne Kette um seinen Hals.

Yongguk trug wie eigentlich immer eine weitere dunkelblaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Tanktop. Er hatte die gleiche Kette wie Himchan um seinen breiten Nacken geschlungen. Die Ketten hatten sie sich zur Verlobung geholt und auf einem schmalen Anhänger war der Name, des jeweils anderen, in filigranen Lettern eingraviert.

Es war für sie nicht schwierig, in den Club herein zu kommen und kaum durch die Tür wurden sie auch schon von lauter Musik in Empfang genommen. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an und lächelten, bevor Yongguk den anderen bei der Hand packte und hinter sich auf die Tanzfläche zog.

Sie tanzten eine ganze Weile, erst zusammen, bis sich andere Tanzpartner fanden, dann wieder zusammen und so weiter. Nach einer Weile jedoch, wurde das Verlangen nach etwas zu trinken so groß, das Himchan nach Yongguks Hand griff und ihn zur Theke zog.  
Sie ließen sich auf den Barhockern nieder um kurz zu verschnaufen und mit der Absicht sich etwas zu trinken zu bestellen.  
„Mir gefällt´s hier, warum spielen die bei uns nicht so gute Mucke?“, schrie Yongguk ihm entgegen und Himchan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung aber wäre es nich so weit weg, würde ich vorschlagen immer hier feiern zu gehen!“, schrie Himchan zurück und Yongguk lachte.

„Ihr seid nicht von hier oder?“, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme ganz nah an Yongguks Ohr und dieser zuckte ein wenig erschrocken zusammen. Himchan lehnte sich interessiert ein wenig vor als Yongguk sich umdrehte.

Dort saß ein Junge, er war kleiner als sie beide, jedoch sehr muskulös gebaut, auch er trug wie Yongguk ein Muskelshirt, jedoch in weiß und kombiniert mit einer engeren schwarzen Hose.

„Du hast recht, wir machen hier nur einen Kurzurlaub“, beantwortete Yongguk die Frage, nachdem er sich den anderen genauer angeschaut hatte.

Ein Blick in Himchans Augen verriet ihm, dass in dessen Kopf gerade das gleiche abging wie in seinem eigenen. Der kleine war wirklich heiß, ein potentieller Kandidat um das Hotelbett gebührend einzuweihen.  
Die Augen des kleineren verengten sich leicht und er leckte sich über die Lippen während er Yongguk mit seinen Blicken praktisch auszog.

„Ganz schön heiß hier, kann ich euch was zu trinken spendieren?“, wollte er grinsend wissen und Yongguk setzte sein breites charmantes Lächeln auf.

„Gerne, ich bin übrigens Yongguk“, stellte er sich vor, ehe er auf seinen Begleiter deutete „Und das hier ist Himchan.“  
Himchan hob die Hand um kurz ein winken anzudeuten und stützte dann sein Kinn in die Handfläche des Armes der auf dem Tresen ruhte.

„Jongup“, nannte der andere nur kurz und knapp seinen Namen und gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen. Kurz darauf standen auch schon die erste von Jongup spendierten Getränke vor ihnen.

Der Abend verlief eigentlich wirklich angenehm, immer wieder gingen sie zu dritt auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie Jongup in die Mitte nahmen und wenn sie durstig waren, genehmigten sie sich einen Drink an der Bar.

Ein ganz normaler Abend im Club.

Auch wenn Yongguk auffiel das Jongup mehr an ihm, als an Himchan interessiert zu sein schien. Yongguk grinste, es gefiel ihm einmal der Begehrtere zu sein, denn für gewöhnlich war es Himchan, der sich vor Verehrern nicht retten konnte.  
Die Stunden vergingen und die Nacht schritt weiter voran. Am frühen morgen, es musste um die drei Uhr nachts gewesen sein, fragten sie Jongup schließlich ob er Lust hätte, mit ins Hotel zu kommen.

Natürlich war die Frage eine rein rhetorische gewesen, denn ihr Tanz war in den späten Stunden immer intimer geworden. Yongguk hatte Jongups Hände überall auf seinem Körper gespürt und er und Himchan hatten den Körper des kleineren ebenfalls mehr als ausführlich unter die Lupe genommen.

Der Weg ins Hotel war nicht weit gewesen und die angenehm kühle Nachtluft sorgte dafür, dass sie wieder etwas klarer im Kopf wurden.  
„In welcher Beziehung steht ihr eigentlich zueinander? Ist nicht üblich das man zu zweit den gleichen Kerl anflirtet oder?“, fragte Jongup der lachend neben Yongguk lief. Yongguk hob seine rechte Hand, die Finger mit Himchans ineinander verschränkt.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?“

Jongup gluckste. „Ihr seid also ein Paar? Dann hab ich das mit den Namen auf euren Ketten also richtig gedeutet.“ Der Ton des anderen klang ein wenig traurig, scheinbar hatte er sich mehr als nur eine Nacht mit Yongguk erhofft.

„Ja, die Ketten haben wir uns zur Verlobung machen lassen“, erklärte Yongguk der erneut seine Hand hob und Himchan auf den Handrücken küsste.

*+*+*  
Heute  
*+*+*

Yongguk hörte Schritte um das Auto herum gehen, der Kies unter den Schuhen des Entführers knirschte. Dann wurde eine Autotür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung.

Yongguk wusste nicht, was in diesem Moment in ihm vorging. Er fragte sich, warum gerade er? Was er verbrochen hatte, warum der Entführer Himchan in seine Gewalt brachte, wenn er doch ganz offensichtlich etwas von Yongguk wollte.

Doch was? Er hatte weder Geld noch war er irgendwie berühmt. Er hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner Familie und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand aus Himchans Familie ihm etwas antun wollen würde. Alle hatten sich gefreut, als Himchan und er verkündet hatten, dass sie heiraten würden.

Wer also war der Täter? Er kannte sie ganz offensichtlich, kannte ihre Gewohnheiten. Andernfalls hätte er Himchan nicht in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung überwältigen können, während Yongguk auf der Arbeit war.  
Waren sie vielleicht schon länger von dem Entführer beobachtet worden? Allein beim Gedanken daran bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals. Er hoffte, das es Himchan gut ging.

Sie fuhren, zehn Minuten, eine halbe Stunde, zwei Stunden? Yongguk wusste es nicht unter dem monotonen Geräusch des Motors und in dem dunklen Kofferraum, hatte er sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Anfänglich hatte zumindest der Bildschirm seines Handys ein wenig Licht spenden können, doch sein Akku war seit geraumer Zeit endgültig leer und die Dunkelheit umgab ihn.

*+*+*  
Einige Monate zuvor  
*+*+*

Als sie im Hotel angekommen waren, wurde nicht lange gefackelt. In einem Wimpernschlag hatten sie sich alle gegenseitig ihrer Klamotten entledigt und wühlten sich durch die weiche weiße Bettwäsche.

Obwohl Jongup definitiv jünger war als sie, konnte er durchaus mit seiner und Himchans Erfahrung und Kondition mithalten. Sein Körper war wirklich atemberaubend. Man konnte einfach nicht aufhören ihn zu betrachten, immer wieder über die schöne weiße Haut zu streichen, dabei die harten Muskeln zu ertasten. Und war Jongup zuvor eher ruhig und zurückhaltend gewesen, konnte man ihm nun wirklich wunderbare Geräusche entlocken.

Wie Yongguk es sich schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte, war Jongup wirklich viel mehr daran interessiert, mit ihm zu schlafen als mit Himchan. Himchan schien das zwar zu bemerken, doch scheinbar freute er sich, dass Yongguk heute einmal der angesagtere Typ war.  
Als sie nach der ersten Runde völlig erschöpft und von ihrem High runterkommend nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen, hatten sie wieder Zeit für ein wenig Smalltalk.

„Jongup wir machen Yongguk heute richtig fertig, der alte Mann ist solche Anstrengung gar nicht gewohnt!“, lachte Himchan. Yongguk brummte nur, war jedoch tatsächlich zu erschöpft um sich zu wehren.

Es war wirklich nicht leicht, zwei Liebhaber auf einmal seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ihr letztes Intermezzo zu dritt war zudem, schon wieder eine gute Weile her. Es war nicht so, als würden sie das in regelmäßigen Abständen praktizieren. So dass er irgendwie Kondition aufbauen konnte.

Yongguk schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu entspannen, als er sie wieder öffnete sah er wie Himchan und Jongup sich über ihn hinweg zärtlich küssten. Er schluckte bei diesem Anblick. Es war unglaublich erotisch den beiden zuzusehen.

Himchan stützte sich leicht auf Yongguks Brustkorb ab, die Finger der anderen Hand hatten sich in Jongups weichem Haar verwoben. Sie trennten sich voneinander und sahen beide mit einem lüsternen Blick zu Yongguk.

„Hast du dich genug ausgeruht, alter Mann?“, grinste Himchan. Yongguk gab ihm einen Klaps auf den nackten Hintern. „Nicht so frech, Bürschchen.“, meinte er mit strenger Miene. Jongup lachte.  
Und so ging die Nacht weiter.

Bevor Yongguk und Himchan nach dem verlängerten Wochenende wieder nach Hause gefahren waren, hatten sie noch Handynummer und Adresse mit Jongup ausgetauscht. Denn sie waren sich sofort so sympathisch gewesen, dass sie beschlossen hatten, weiter in Kontakt zu bleiben.

*+*+*  
Heute  
*+*+*

Der Wagen hielt an und Yongguks Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Wieder hörte er wie eine Autotür geöffnet und kurz darauf wieder geschlossen wurde. Die Schritte die um den Wagen herum gingen waren dumpfer, so als würde derjenige über Erde gehen.

Der Wind hatte zugenommen, Yongguk hörte das Rauschen der Bäume sehr deutlich. Interessant, was man alles wahrnahm, wenn man nichts sehen konnte, sondern sich auf das hören konzentrieren musste.

Es gab einen Schlag auf die geschlossene Kofferraumtür. Yongguk erschrak heftig. „Aufwachen, wir sind da. Du wirst gleich aus deinem kleinen Gefängnis befreit, keine Sorge.“, ertönte die Stimme des Entführers und dann entfernten sich Schritte, während kaltes Lachen durch die Nacht hallte.

Wo ging er hin? Kam er zurück? Wo war Himchan?

Yongguk drehte sich auf den Rücken, er wünschte sich er könnte die Beine durchstrecken. Die Position die er unweigerlich in dem engen Kofferraum hatte einnehmen müssen, war alles andere als angenehm.

Yongguk wartete. Er konnte nicht abschätzen wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Bei jedem kleinen Geräusch spitzte er die Ohren. Dieses Warten machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Er wollte zu Himchan!

Schließlich näherten sich Schritte, erst schneller und von weiter entfernt als würde jemand auf das Auto zulaufen, dann langsamer, lauter werdend.

Der Kofferraum wurde mit einem Klicken geöffnet.

Yongguk machte sich darauf gefasst dem Entführer ins Auge zu blicken, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen und ihn dazu zu zwingen, ihn zu Himchan zu bringen.

„Yongguk?“, fragte eine erstaunte und seltsam vertraute Stimme und Yongguk setzte sich abrupt in dem Kofferraum auf. „Jongup?“, fragte dieser um sich zu vergewissern, das er die Stimme richtig erkannt hatte. Seine Augen wollten nach der langen Dunkelheit noch nicht richtig funktionieren.

„Oh mein Gott, geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? Warum bist du hier in diesem Kofferraum?“, überhäufte ihn der jüngere sofort mit Fragen, während er Yongguk aus dem Kofferraum heraus half.

Yongguk sah sich um. Er kannte diese Gegend. Es war mitten in der Nacht und es gab nur wenig Beleuchtung, doch auf einer großen ansonsten schwarzen Fläche spiegelte sich die schmale Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes. Der Entführer hatte das Auto direkt an dem See geparkt, an dem er vor einigen Monaten mit Himchan angeln gewesen war.

„Mir geht es… gut.“, antwortete Yongguk und sah sich um. Er fühlte sich immer noch beobachtet. Jongup sah sich ebenfalls um, scheinbar auch beunruhigt.

„Was machst du hier?“, wollte Yongguk wissen. Denn es ergab für ihn überhaupt keinen Sinn, warum der jüngere mitten in der Nacht, an einem alten verkommenen Bootshaus herumlungerte.

Jongup begann zu zittern „Ich… ich habe einen Anruf bekommen. Ich hab seine Stimme erst nicht erkannt… aber es war Himchan.“, flüsterte er und sah sich erneut um, scheinbar spürte auch er das sie beobachtet wurden.

„Er hat nicht mit mir gesprochen sondern geweint und auf einmal fürchterlich laut geschrien.“, erklärte er während er sich an Yongguk klammerte. Dessen Augen hatten sich bei diesen Worten entsetzt geweitet.

„Wann ist das gewesen?“, fragte er und versuchte nicht hysterisch zu klingen. „Vor etwa zwanzig Minuten. Danach ist aufgelegt worden und ich habe eine SMS bekommen“, erklärte Jongup weiter und förderte sein Handy zu Tage, um Yongguk die Message zu zeigen.

/Du hast seine wunderschöne Stimme erkannt, nicht wahr? Komm zum alten Bootshaus. Allein. Und beeil dich, sonst verpasst du die Show~ Im Kofferraum liegt ein Geschenk für dich, verzeih bitte, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte es einzupacken und mit einem Schleifchen zu versehen./

„Wir müssen ihn finden“, entfuhr es Yongguk und Jongup nickte. Das Handy vibrierte in seiner Hand und zeigte eine weitere Mitteilung die eingegangen war. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Jongup sie und las laut: „Komm ins Boothaus und bring dein Geschenk mit.“

Er sah von seinem Handy auf und genau in Yongguks Augen. Die Angst die er spürte spiegelte sich auch in den dunklen Seen des älteren wieder. Ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren liefen sie zusammen zum Bootshaus.

Das Haus war nicht groß und sehr heruntergekommen, auch hier waren großräumig um das Gebäude Absperrbänder und Gitter angebracht, die davor warnten das Haus zu betreten. Yongguk hielt eines der Absperrbänder hoch, so das Jongup besser darunter hindurch gehen konnte.

Sie betraten das Bootshaus.

Die Fenster waren von innen vernagelt, es war stockdunkel in dem Raum in dem sie standen, lediglich das fahle Licht, das durch die geöffnete Tür hinter ihnen und das große Tor das ihnen gegenüberlag fiel, spendeten ein wenig Licht.

Das Tor befand sich schon fast auf dem See, darunter war ein Steg an dem normalerweise Boote festgemacht werden konnten. Dieses Bootshaus, schien jedoch schon lange keine Boote mehr gesehen zu haben.

Links von ihnen führte eine schmale Treppe hinab in eine Art Keller, die Tür unten war nur angelehnt und offenbarte einen kleinen Spalt elektrischen Lichts.

„AHHHHHHH!“, schrie plötzlich jemand. Yongguk und Jongup fuhren erschrocken zusammen, bei der Stille um sie herum, hatte sich der Schrei unendlich laut angehört und schallte in ihren Ohren nach.

Yongguks Herz raste.

„Das war Himchan! Komm, schnell“, wies er Jongup an und lief die Treppenstufen hinab.

Sie öffneten die Tür.

*+*+*  
Einen Monat zuvor  
*+*+*

„Ihr müsst mal wieder vorbeikommen. Ich vermisse euch beide so!“, jammerte Jongup und zog eine Schnute vor der Webcam. Yongguk lachte, „Du wohnst doch eh bald hier in der Nähe! Die paar Monate wirst du auch noch überleben.“ Himchan neben Yongguk nickte.

„Ich freu mich dich wieder zu sehen, Jongup“, meinte Himchan und grinste breit.

„Das sagst du nur, weil Yongguk dich nicht an seinen Hintern lässt“, lachte Jongup und nun war es an Himchan eine Schnute zu ziehen.  
„Du kennst mich zu gut!“ Sie brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Und es ist wirklich okay, dass ich zu euch ziehe, bis ich eine neue Wohnung und Arbeitsstelle habe?“, fragte der jüngere zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal und die beiden älteren vor dem anderen Bildschirm nickten lächelnd.

„Das musst du dann einfach in Naturalien abbezahlen~“, säuselte Yongguk und Himchan knuffte ihn dafür in die Seite.  
„Perverser!“, meinte er nur und Yongguk zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Hey du hast gerade genau das gleiche gedacht!“ Erneut lachten sie. Jongup hielt sich bereits den Bauch, weil dieser vom vielen Lachen bereits schmerzte.

„Ernsthaft, seit ihr beide hier wart, haben sich meine Ansprüche an Männer nahezu verdreifacht. Ich find in unserer Disco einfach niemanden der auch nur annähernd an euch heranreicht.“, erklärte Jongup nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und stützte sein Kinn frustriert in seine Handfläche.

„Der Typ den ich gestern hatte war eh die Oberhärte. Von außen sah er gar nicht schlecht aus, aber dann hat der die Hosen fallen lassen und ich musste mich zusammen reißen, ihn nicht auszulachen.“

Himchan fiel bei diesen Worten beinahe lachend vom Stuhl. Yongguk grinste sein übliches breites grinsen und zeigte dabei seine niedlichen Eckzähnchen.

„Es kann ja nicht jeder im Hobbykeller so gut ausgestattet sein, wie Himchan. Selbst ich bin da neidisch!“, schmunzelte er und Himchan boxte ihn erneut in die Seite.

„Wie war er denn sonst so?“, wollte Himchan wissen und wanderte langsam mit seiner Hand, Yongguks Oberschenkel hinauf.  
„Ich hab kaum was gespürt, er hat etwa zehn Minuten auf mir rumgeruckelt und anschließend die 'Und wie war ich?'- Frage gestellt.“ Jongup verdrehte bei diesen Worten die Augen und Himchan und Yongguk sahen den anderen mitfühlend an.

„Wird echt Zeit, dass wir wieder gemeinsam das Bett unsicher machen.“, meinte Himchan und lächelte als Yongguk neben ihm sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte als er dessen Lustzentrum durch die Jeans hindurch streifte.

Jongup lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl etwas zurück. Seine Augen wurden ganz schmal.

„Ich sehe was du da machst Himchan, du bist wirklich unglaublich, ich schütte dir mein Herz über die misslungene letzte Nacht aus und du fummelst gleich an Yongguk rum.“ Der jüngere machte einen Schnalzlaut mit der Zunge. Himchan grinste und Yongguk errötete ein wenig.

„Ich nehme an…“, meinte Himchan mit einem lüsternen Blick in die Kamera. „…du möchtest zuschauen?“

*+*+*  
Jetzt  
*+*+*

Yongguks Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als er das Schauspiel vor sich sah. Himchan saß, nackt und blutüberströmt auf einem alten Holzstuhl. Er war an Armen und Beinen gefesselt, sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken, er war ohnmächtig. Oder zumindest hoffte Yongguk das.

Er wollte gerade schnellen Schrittes auf seinen Geliebten zugehen als: „Halt!“ eine kalte Stimme durch den Raum hallte. Yongguk blieb erschrocken stehen, er hatte bei Himchans Anblick völlig vergessen, dass der Entführer auch hier sein musste.

Sein Kopf schnellte in Richtung Stimme und was er sah ließ ihn ängstlich erzittern. Dort in der Ecke stand ein junger Mann, Yongguk schätze ihn auf sein Alter, vielleicht auch etwas jünger. Er trug eine schwarze Maske vor dem Mund, was eine genaue Altersangabe schwierig machte.

In seiner ausgestreckten rechten Hand hielt er eine Schusswaffe, der entsicherte Lauf war auf Himchan gerichtet. Yongguk schluckte erschrocken. „Hände hoch und weg von ihm!“, befahl die Stimme und Yongguk beeilte sich der Anforderung nachzukommen.

„Dae? Daehyun bist du das?“, fragte plötzlich Jongups Stimme hinter Yongguk und er drehte sich vorsichtig ein wenig zu diesem.  
Der ernste Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Entführers wurde etwas weicher. Jongup ging einen Schritt auf den als 'Daehyun' betitelten Mann zu.

„Bleib stehen, Hände hoch Jongup!“

Jongup warf immer wieder einen schockierten Blick auf den blutenden, bewusstlosen Himchan und schließlich wieder auf Daehyun.  
„Du kennst ihn?“, fragte Yongguk leise und Jongup nickte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Das ist… Daehyun… mein Exfr-“

„sein GELIEBTER!“, rief Daehyun mit lauter Stimme dazwischen und übertönte das Wort 'Exfreund' das Jongup eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

„Gott Yongguk, es tut mir leid, er… er ist krank… er hat es nie verkraftet, dass ich ihn verlassen habe.“, versuchte Jongup zu erklären und stellte sich schützend ein wenig vor Yongguk. Er wusste nur zu gut, zu was Daehyun fähig war.

„Du hast mich nicht verlassen. Du liebst mich immer noch, Jongupie~“, säuselte Daehyun hinter seiner Maske. „Ich bin sicher… du hast gute Gründe dafür, dass du mich nicht im Gefängnis besucht hast…“ Ein kaltes emotionsloses Lachen durchdrang den Raum.  
Yongguk ballte die Hand zur Faust, ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. Er wollte zu Himchan, er wollte ihm helfen!

„G-gefängnis?“, fragte Yongguk leise und Jongup nickte langsam.

„Wir waren vor etwa zwei Jahren ein Paar. Aber irgendwann, haben wir uns nur noch gestritten. Also habe ich mich von ihm getrennt.“, erklärte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Aber er konnte das nicht akzeptieren, er hat begonnen mich zu stalken. Egal wo ich hinging er war dort, doch die Polizei hat nichts unternommen.“

Daehyun wiegte seinen Kopf leicht nach links und dann wieder nach rechts. „Ich wollte dich eben sehen. Ich wusste du brauchst mich in deiner Nähe. Du hast das nie verstanden.“ Seine Stimme als er das sagte klang, wie die eines Besessenen.

Jongup schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Dae, du bist krank. Das hier geht zu weit, was haben die beiden mit der Sache zwischen uns zu tun? Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mein Leben zerstört hast?“

Jongups Stimme zitterte, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er brachte es nicht über sich länger zu Himchan zu schauen. Schon aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er die hässlichen Worte auf der schönen weißen Haut lesen, die Daehyun vermutlich mit einem Messer in das Fleisch geritzt hatte.

'Er gehört mir', 'Stirb' und ein großes Herz in dem 'Jongup liebt Daehyun' standen waren die augenscheinlich größten Wunden die Himchans schönen Körper zeichneten.

„Sie wollen dich mir wegnehmen!“, warf Daehyun in den Raum und riss bei diesen Worten die Augen auf wie ein Verrückter. Er durchbohrte Yongguk mit seinem Blick. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie aus deinem Leben verschwinden, damit du wieder nur an mich denkst, so wie früher.“ Diese Worte waren gefolgt von einem krankhaften kehligen Lachen.

„Los ab da in die Ecke mit euch, oder der Prinzessin passiert schlimmeres!“, drohte er und fuchtelte wild mit der Waffe in seiner Hand herum.

Er ging zu einem Laptop der in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes stand und drückte eine Taste. Erneut hallte Himchans Schrei an den kalten Wänden des Kellerraumes wieder. Der gleiche Schrei den Jongup bereits am Telefon gehört hatte.

„Er schreit wunderschön. Fast so schön wie du, Jongupie~“ Daehyun schien einen Moment wie in Gedanken. Jongups Körper durchlief ein Schaudern. „Weißt du noch, unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht~ Ich werde die Schreie niemals vergessen.“

Yongguk unterdrückte den Drang das zitternde Häuflein Elend neben sich, in den Arm zu nehmen. Jongup hatte nie erwähnt, das er gestalkt worden war. Auch der Name Daehyun war nie in einem ihrer Gespräche gefallen. Scheinbar, hatte Jongup alles einfach nur möglichst schnell vergessen wollen.

„Dae~ bitte lass die beiden gehen.“, wimmerte Jongup während ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen. „Bitte, ich bin es doch den du willst. Mir ist es egal, was mit mir geschieht, nur bitte tu den beiden nichts mehr. Willst du mich wieder vergewaltigen? Denkst du, ich würde dich danach wieder lieben?“ Jongups Stimme brach, während er sprach, immer wieder weg.

Daehyun zog sich die Maske vom Mund. Ein bösartiges kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine vollen Lippen. „Nein, Jongupie~ ich fürchte… so leicht wird es dieses Mal nicht werden.“ Daehyun ging näher an den bewusstlosen Himchan heran und hielt ihm die Waffe an den Kopf. Dann gab er mit einem Kopfnicken einen Befehl in Yongguks Richtung.

„Du! Zieh dich aus, aber schnell.“ Yongguk erstarrte einen Moment, er sah das Jongup ihn entsetzt ansah, doch Yongguks angst um Himchan war so enorm, das er in diesem Moment alles getan hätte.

Er zog sich aus, langsam, Stück für Stück befreite er seine Haut von seiner Kleidung, bis er schließlich nackt im Raum stand. Unter anderen Bedingungen hätte er sich vermutlich geschämt, doch in diesem Fall, ging ihm Himchans Sicherheit über alles andere.  
Daehyuns Mundwinkel zogen sich verächtlich nach unten, während er Yongguk musterte. „Ich versteh einfach nicht, was die beiden haben, dass ich nicht habe, Jongupie~“, meinte er während er Himchan durch die Haare strich.

„Fass ihn nicht an!“, brummte Yongguk doch Daehyun verzog nur das Gesicht. „Was sonst? Dein Verlobter sieht sicher gut aus mit einem Loch im Kopf~“

Yongguk biss sich auf Zunge um einen Kommentar zu unterdrücken. Man konnte nur anhand seiner Wangenknochen sehen, wie sehr er geladen war, da er fest die Zähne aufeinander biss.

„Fass ihn an Jongup~ du hast ihn heute ganz für dich allein~“, säuselte Daehyun mit einer sehr dunklen Stimme. Jongups Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten. Er sollte Yongguk anfassen? Vor ihm? Was bezweckte der andere damit?

„Na LOS!“, schrie Daehyun und Jongup der sich nicht gerührt hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Unsicher was Daehyun überhaupt sehen wollte, ging er zu Yongguk und strich sanft dessen muskulöse Oberarme hinab.

„Nicht da, du weißt wo du ihn anfassen sollst!“ Daehyuns Stimme hatte etwas sehr bedrohliches an sich. Jongup sah einen Moment verzweifelt zwischen Yongguk und Daehyun hin und her.

Yongguk sah ihn bittend an und Jongup schloss kurz ergeben die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach dem weichen Glied des anderen, er nahm es sanft in die Hand und strich mit einem Finger über die Spitze.

„Ah die Prinzessin erwacht aus ihrem Schlaf~ gerade rechtzeitig. Ich dachte schon du würdest die Hälfte verschlafen~“  
Himchans Augen hatten sich geöffnet und langsam aber sicher, fokussierte sich sein Blick auf die beiden Personen die vor ihm standen. Ihm entfuhr ein schmerzhaftes gequältes wimmern.

Yongguk biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie gern wäre er einfach zu Himchan gegangen und hätte ihn sanft in den Arm genommen.  
„Sieh hin Himchan, die beiden haben gleich ganz viel Spaß, während du weiterhin Schmerzen hast. Yongguk genießt es mit Jongup viel mehr als mit dir. Nun, ich kann ihn verstehen, sieh dich nur an, wie hässlich du nun bist. Tze~Tze~“

Himchan atmete bei diesen Worten zitternd ein, er spürte den Lauf er Waffe an seiner Schläfe. Das Bild von Jongup und Yongguk vor ihm verschwamm immer wieder, durch die Tränen die unaufhaltsam seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen. Warum passierte das hier gerade Ihnen? Wann hörte es endlich auf?

„Jongupie~ zieh dich aus, wenn deine Hose zu eng wird. Dann habe ich auch endlich etwas von der Show.“

Daehyuns Worte waren keine Bitte sondern ein indirekter Befehl und Jongups Körper durchlief ein schaudern. Er wollte es nicht, konnte aber nicht abstreiten das er erregt war. Weniger weil er die ganze Situation so erotisch fand, als vielmehr wegen dem Adrenalin das durch seine Adern schoss wie ein Schnellzug.

Jongup ließ zögernd von Yongguk ab und zog sich langsam seine Jacke aus. Noch immer vermied er den genauen Blick auf Himchans Körper.

Er fühlte sich so unglaublich schlecht, er war an dieser ganzen Situation schuld. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, das Daehyun aus dem Gefängnis fliehen würde? Er war dort vor einem dreiviertel Jahr eingesperrt worden, nachdem er Jongup vergewaltigt und anschließend fast zu Tode gewürgt hatte.

Der Jacke folgten T-shirt, Hose und Boxershorts bis er schließlich ebenso nackt vor Daehyun stand wie Yongguk. Er spürte die versengenden Blicke Daehyuns auf seinem Körper und sah, wie er sich über die Lippen leckte. Jongup wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was Daehyun möglicherweise noch vor hatte.

Die nächste Anweisung kam sofort und Jongup entfuhr ein keuchen als er sie hörte. „Nimm ihn. Das wolltest du doch immer, oder? Ihn besitzen, ganz für dich allein. Auf eine Weise wie Himchan ihn nie hatte~ Er ist sicher wunderbar eng, er hat sich für dich aufgespart Jongupie~“

Yongguks Augen weiteten sich und er sah abwechselnd zwischen Daehyun, Himchan und Jongup hin und her. Das konnte der Kerl doch jetzt nicht wirklich ernst meinen, oder?

„Und nachdem ich dir dieses wunderbare Geschenk gemacht habe, kannst du mir gar nicht mehr böse sein. Wir werden die beiden einfach gemeinsam verschwinden lassen und unsere Liebe wird von neuem erblühen.“

Jongups Mund klappte entsetzt über diese Worte auf, seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet. „Du willst sie umbringen? Daehyun… das geht zu weit. Bitte, du musst damit aufhören bevor es zu spät ist. Du brauchst Hil-“

„ALLES WAS ICH BRAUCHE BIST DU!“, schrie Daehyun laut in den Raum und ging zum Tisch um ein Messer zu holen. „Und jetzt FICKST du ihn oder ich sorge dafür, dass Himchanie hier,….“ Er lies die Klinge des Messers an Himchans Arm hoch und runter wandern. „…noch ein paar Verzierungen mehr erhält!“

„Mach einfach was er sagt, Jongup…bitte.“, bat Yongguk ihn leise und Jongups Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, als er den Ausdruck in Yongguks Augen sah. Dieses Stille erdulden.

Natürlich hatte Jongup sich immer gewünscht, Yongguk auf diese Weise besitzen zu können, doch er wollte, dass der andere es freiwillig tat und nicht, weil er von einem psychopatischen Exfreund der seinen Verlobten als Geisel hielt, dazu gezwungen wurde.

„Los präsentier dich ihm, Schlampe. Dann fällt es Jongupie sicher leichter, deinen Hintern einzuweihen.“, lachte Daehyun und Yongguk warf ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick zu.

Für Himchan. Für Himchan würde er alles mit sich machen lassen. Bis das der Tod euch scheidet. War das nicht die Frage die man vor dem Traualtar beantworten musste? Was wäre er für ein Verlobter, wenn er nicht sein Leben für die Liebe seines Lebens geben würde. Ohne Himchan gab es für ihn keinen Grund zu leben.

Yongguk legte sich auf den kalten Boden, sofort überzog eine Gänsehaut seinen schon ausgekühlten Körper. Ihm war so kalt, das er sicher kaum mehr den Schmerz spüren würde, wenn Jongup ihn sich nahm.

Er griff nach seiner Jacke um sie zu einem provisorischen Kopfkissen umzufunktionieren und ließ dann, in einer aufreizenden Geste, seine rechte Hand an seinem Oberkörper hinabgleiten bis zu seinem Schritt. Er spreizte die Beine, so dass Jongup alles sehen konnte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nimm mich, Jongup~ besorg es mir richtig hart.“, brachte er seine ganze Überwindung zusammennehmend heraus. Er spürte wie in diesem Moment das letzte bisschen Stolz in ihm zerbrach. Doch was war Stolz wert, wenn er Himchan damit das Leben retten konnte?  
Jongup zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er sich auf die Knie zwischen Yongguks Beine sinken ließ. 

„Es tut mir so leid…“, flüsterte er immer wieder wie ein Mantra, doch Yongguk wendete den Blick ab und sah zu Himchan. Suchte seinen Blick, versuchte ihm zu vermitteln, dass er es nur aus Liebe für ihn tat.

Himchan hatte Mühe seinem Blick stand zu halten, er weinte unaufhörlich, völlig am Ende. Sein Körper geflutet von Angst und Schmerz.  
Jongup versuchte Yongguk irgendwie auf das kommende vorzubereiten, doch ohne gewisse Hilfsmittel blieb ihm nichts anderes, als sein eigener Speichel. Er benetzte seine Finger sorgfältig damit und führte sie anschließend zu Yongguks Öffnung.

Unendlich vorsichtig und auf jegliche Regung im Gesicht des anderen Mannes achtend führte er die Finger in ihn ein.  
„Noch in diesem Leben, mach es nicht so feierlich sondern nimm ihn endlich!“, beschwerte sich Daehyun über das Tempo das Jongup an den Tag legte.

Jongup warf dem anderen einen Blick zu, der durch und durch nur eine Emotion zeigte: Hass. Wie konnte er nur so etwas tun, wenn er Jongup doch angeblich über alles liebte?

Erneut entschuldigte er sich bei Yongguk, bevor er noch ein paar mal über seine Erregung strich und sich an Yongguks Öffnung positionierte, um langsam in ihn einzudringen. Dem älteren entfuhr ein schmerzhaftes keuchen und er spannte die Muskeln an.

„Bitte entspann dich, dann tut es nicht so weh.“, flüsterte er leise und lies seine Hand beruhigend über den Oberschenkel kreisen, darauf achtend das Daehyun die zärtliche Geste nicht sah.

Jongup konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein genüssliches Seufzen entfuhr als er ganz in den anderen eingedrungen war. Yongguk war unsagbar eng, er spürte wie die Muskeln des älteren um seine Erregung herum arbeiteten, sich immer wieder zusammenzogen.  
Yongguk fühlte sich als hätte ihm soeben jemand zerrissen. Der Schmerz war für den ersten Moment unglaublich intensiv gewesen, jedoch ein wenig abgeebt nachdem er Jongups Rat gefolgt und seine Muskeln entspannt hatte. Angenehm war es danach jedoch keinesfalls.  
Jongup begann nach einer kurzen Zeit sich in ihm zu bewegen.

Yongguk biss die Zähne zusammen, den Blick weiterhin unentwegt auf Himchan gerichtet. Ihm in seinem Blick zumindest ein wenig Wärme sendend. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob der andere in seiner jetzigen Verfassung überhaupt in der Lage war, diese stille Botschaft wahrzunehmen.

Jongup legte eins von Yongguks Beinen über seine Schulter und änderte so den Winkel in dem er in den älteren stieß. Yongguks Körper durchlief ein zittern und er stöhnte laut und kehlig auf. Jongup konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich.  
Wenn er weiterhin diesen Punkt in Yongguk traf, würde das die Sache für den andern zumindest ein bisschen erträglicher machen.

Daehyun entfernte sich von Himchan und kam mit seiner Waffe zu die beiden auf den Boden liegenden zu. Jongup der die Augen irgendwann genüsslich geschlossen und das Elend um sich herum völlig ausgeblendet hatte, öffnete die Augen erschrocken, als er Daehyuns Lippen plötzlich auf den seinen spürte.

Daehyun schloss die Augen und Jongup bemühte sich angewidert den Kuss zu dessen Zufriedenheit zu erwidern. Er achtete darauf weiterhin diesen Punkt in Yongguk zu treffen, während er immer fester und schneller in den älteren stieß.

Plötzlich flog die Tür mit einem Knall auf und die Polizei stürmte mit mehreren Männern gleichzeitig den kleinen Raum. Danach ging alles sehr schnell, Daehyun wurde ohne weitere Probleme von den Beamten überwältigt und seiner Waffe beraubt.

Erst als er direkt angesprochen wurde, nahm Jongup wieder wahr, was um ihn herum gerade passierte.

„Jongup geht’s dir gut?“, fragte Zelo als er langsam auf ihn zu schritt und ihm sanft eine Decke über die Schultern legte. Zelo war ein ehemaliger Schulfreund von ihm, der nach der Schule zur Polizei gegangen und den ganzen Fall zwischen ihm und Daehyun miterlebt hatte.

„Woher wusstet ihr, wo wir sind?“, fragte Jongup verwirrt und der blondgelockte Junge lächelte. „Als ich erfahren habe das Daehyun aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist, wussten ich, es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er sich dir nähert, also haben wir dich überwachen lassen. Dummerweise ist der Polizist der diese Nacht vor deinem Haus Wache halten sollte, eingepennt und wir mussten dein Handy orten lassen, als du plötzlich weg warst. Deswegen sind wir so spät.“ Er verzog verärgert das Gesicht und sah sich um.

Seine Kollegen befreiten und verarzteten gerade einen gefesselten Mann dessen Körper übersät mit Schnittwunden war, während zwei weitere einen dritten nackten Mann davon abhalten mussten, zu dem Verletzten durchzudringen.

„Du kennst die beiden?“, fragte Zelo an Jongup gewandt, weil er sah, das seine Kollegen Schwierigkeiten hatten den aufgebrachten Mann zu beruhigen.

„Ja, die beiden sind verlobt. Sein Name ist Bang Yongguk und der Verletzte auf dem Stuhl ist Kim Himchan.“, erklärte Jongup die Situation und die Kollegen ließen Yongguk zu Himchan durch, damit dieser ihn in die Arme schließen konnte.

*+*+*  
Später  
*+*+*

Daehyun wurde abgeführt und sobald die anderen drei wieder in der Lage waren, genaue Zeugenaussagen zu machen, erneut dem Gericht vorgeführt. Seine Gefängnisstrafe wurde verdoppelt und er kam in Sicherheitsverwahrung in der er auch psychisch behandelt wurde.

Jongup zog wie es geplant war nach ein paar Monaten zu Himchan und Yongguk nach Seoul, jedoch suchte er sich dort nicht alleine eine Wohnung, sondern die drei beschlossen schließlich, gemeinsam ein Haus zu kaufen.  
Himchans Narben konnten mit Hilfe von neuster Lasertechnologie komplett entfernt werden, so dass seine Haut wieder makellos schön war, doch die Wunden auf seiner Seele würde er wohl für immer behalten.

Nicht zuletzt wegen Medikamenten und den Psychiatern, die ihnen allen zur Verfügung gestellt worden waren, war der Zwischenfall schon bald nicht mehr Grund für tägliche Albträume und alle drei sahen angenehmeren Dingen entgegen:  
Wie zum Beispiel, die Planung für die anstehende Hochzeit.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Story vor mehr als fünf Jahren geschrieben und wollte sie nun auch hier Uploaden, also bitte erwartet kein Meisterwerk XD~  
> Ich finde mein Stil hat sich deutlich verbessert, hoffe aber euch hat die Geschichte dennoch gefallen~ <3  
> Falls ja würde ich mich über einen Kommi oder Kudos sehr freuen :3


End file.
